Anubis
Anubis (an-uh- biss) is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife in Egyptian mythology. In the ancient Egyptian language, Anubis is known as Inpu(IN-poo) (variously spelled Anupu(ANOO-poo), Wip, Ienpw etc.), which means "decay". The oldest known mention of Anubis is in the Old Kingdom pyramid texts, where he is associated with the burial of the king. Anubis takes various titles in connection with his funerary role, such as He-Who-Is-Upon-His-Mountain, which underscores his importance as a protector of the deceased and their tombs, and the title He-Who-Is-In-The-Place-Of-Embalming, associating him with the process of mummification. Like many ancient Egyptian deities, Anubis assumes different roles in various contexts, and no public procession in Egypt would be conducted without an Anubis to march at the head. He who passeth through the place of purification within the Mesqet chamber is Anpu (Anubis), who is hard by the coffer which containeth the inward parts of Osiris. He to whom saffron cakes have been brought in Tannt is Osiris. of [[The Book of The Dead]] Myth Birth There are a lot of different versions about his birth and conception. In early mythology, he is protrayed as a son of Ra. In the Coffin Texts from the First Intermediate Period (c. 2181–2055 BC), he is the son of Hesat or Bastet. Some traditions depicted him as son of Ra and Nephthys, others as the illegitimate son of Nephthys and Osiris, that was later adopted by Osiris' wife, Isis, and others as son of Nephthys and Set. In the version which he is the son of Nephthys and Osiris, it is said that Nephthys tricked her brother, Osiris, into fathering her child by using Isis appeareance. Nephthys told her husband-brother, Set, that the child was his but him soon found out. As Set hated Osiris, he then planned to murder the child when he was born. Nephthys therefore, abandoned the child at birth hiding him in the marshes by the Nile River. The child was taken care by jackals and eventually found by Isis that raised Anubis as her own kid. When he became an adult, the repaid her by becoming her protector. The version in which he is the son of Nephthys and Set is not that different. It is said that, after Nephthys got pregnant with Set's child, she tried to hide the pregnancy as she knew how violent Set could be. Fearing for the baby, Nephthys gave Anubis to Isis that eventually raised him. The Assassination of Osiris Later, when Osiris set out to conquer the world, Anubis accompanied him. Although, this plan had to be post poned as, in a party organized by Set, Osiris was murdered by the host, Set, who tore his body into pieces. Anubis helped Isis and the other gods to find the pieces of Osiris's body. There are discussions as to whether the last piece, the penis of Osiris, has been found or not. Anubis then embalmed the body so well that it never decayed. This is said to be the first mummy. Anubis is said to have performed the first Egyptian burial rites and to have introduced the practice of embalming the dead. Mummification The priests of Anubis, called the stm, wore jackals' masks during the mummification rituals. Anubis is one of the oldest divinities in Egyptian mythology, and its role changed as myths matured from the leading god of the underworld to judge of the dead after Osiris assumed that role. As jmy-wt "He who is in the place of embalming", his role is very important. Not only he associated with mummification, but also he was responsible for the judgement because, after the mummification, the Egyptians believed that the heart was given to the god Anubis. He weighed it together with the Feather of Truth. If the heart was heavier than the feather, Ammit, the lion-god, ate the heart, but if it was light with kindness, Anubis would take the soul into a boat crossing the Nile to go to the god Osiris, the god of death and the underworld, to the world of dead, to live the "life after death". Jackal The association of Anubis with jackals or dogs is probably due to the fact that they wander around the cemeteries and sometimes dig into the graves. Anubis was painted black, because the color of embalmed bodies was dark. Although often identified as Sab, the jackal, and not as iwiw, the dog, there is still much confusion about which animal Anubis really was. Some Egyptologists refer to the "animal of Anubis" to indicate the unknown species it represented. The cities dedicated to Anubis were known by large numbers of mummies and even by whole cemeteries of dogs. Tutanhkamun_jackal.jpg|Statue of Anubis as a black-coated wolf (from the Tomb of Tutankhamun) th (7).jpeg|Anubis from the Kane chronicles 60E53EAD-1818-4996-8FF8-96E3D63863E4.jpeg Anubis (1).png 1f8dc094096e86f02a1ed8518c88bfde.gif Anubis_Tutenstein.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-07-10h45m56s706.png Movie_380.jpg JudgmentofAnubis-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png 9e61bbdff9a9fd5f91402fadf25148242e399968r1-1366-768v2_00.jpg 2436007907_1.jpg 276882.jpg anubis-hozukis-coolheadedness-2nd-season-139067.jpg 358px-SkinShot_Anubis_HeavyHitter.png images (92).jpg egyxos_anubis_3_by_giuseppedirosso_dbva2nr-pre.jpg 43581.jpg 2-43-Anubis_Aviatar_01.jpg hqdefault (98).jpg the_pyramid_anubis_1_by_giuseppedirosso_dacyw6e.jpg egyxos_anubis_by_giuseppedirosso_dbva273.jpg gods_of_egypt_anubis_7_by_giuseppedirosso_dby16il.jpg acorigins_anubis_1_by_giuseppedirosso_dbxgv1r.jpg acorigins_shadows_of_anubis_8_by_giuseppedirosso_dc67ngo.jpg Anubis by Genzoman.jpg Anubis b by Genzoman.jpg T Anubis Tier2 Card.png Anubis.jpg|The Egyptian god Anubis of mummification Anubis.png External Links * Anubis at Ancient History Encyclopedia es:Anubis Category:Gods Category:Egyptian gods Category:Egyptian mythology Category:Death gods Category:Anthropomorphic deities Category:Graeco-Egyptian mythology Category:The Book of Caverns